As digital displays such High-Definition Television (HDTV), Digital Television (DTV), and high resolution computer displays are becoming more common place, HDMI connections have become the desired way to bring A/V streams into digital displays as a HDMI cable carries both digital video and digital audio on a single cable.
However, most end-users will not also update all of their non-HDMI compatible legacy A/V devices (such as a set top box, video game console(s), VCR, DVR, DVD player, etc.). Rather, these users may need or want to convert the outputs from these devices from older analog interfaces, including composite, component, S-video, VGA, etc., to the newer HDMI standard. Even when the digital display supports the older interfaces, the physical nature of the device (e.g., flat panel mounted on a wall) may not make it easy or attractive to have multiple cables hanging from the display. Additionally, having multiple cables in close proximity can lead to the bleeding of signals from one cable to another causing interference in either the picture or audio.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art analog-to-DVI converter 101. This converter 101 takes an analog video input 105 (VGA or component) and converts that analog input into a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) output 107. Unfortunately, like all converters of this nature, converter 101 requires a direct external socket power source to supply the converter 101 with the power necessary to drive its conversion circuitry through port 103. For example, the converter 101 may use a transformer plugged into a wall socket to provide DC voltage to it or include a transformer inside of the converter's shell that is supplied an AC voltage from a wall socket.
FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary prior art HDMI switch 201. This particular switch takes in two HDMI inputs 203, 205 and has one HDMI output 207 that is selected from one of the two inputs. Like the prior art converters, prior art HDMI switches require a direct external power source to provide power to a port 209 of the switch 201.
FIG. 3 illustrates an exemplary prior art A/V receiver 301. This receiver 301 takes in multiple traditional A/V sources 303_1 and 303_2, multiple HDMI sources 303_3 and 303_4, and outputs a single HDMI output 307. A/V receivers with HDMI pass-through also have their drawbacks. Like the prior art converters and switches, prior art A/V receivers require a direct external power source to provide power to a port 305. A/V receivers are also bulky and expensive when compared to a simple switch or converter. While A/V receivers also likely have features that are never used and not enough of the features (inputs) that a user wants, the user is saddled with the capabilities of the A/V receiver that is neither flexible or “future proof.”